A tientas
by strega-in-progress
Summary: ONE-SHOT. La poción de Neville explota. Cómo no, Hermione termina pagando el pato. No muy allá, pero pasen y vean...


"Neville" dijo Hermione Granger, inclinándose sobre el caldero de su compañero con rostro preocupado "¿estás seguro de que has seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra?"

"Sí" dijo el chico, los mofletes colorados por las emanaciones de la pócima. "Estoy seguro". Sus ojos se empequeñecieron en un esfuerzo de concentración. "Corté las raíces de sándalo en nueve pedazos, herví agua de rocío, y las añadí. Después lo revolví diez veces antes de la sangre de dragón. Ahora sólo faltan..."

Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. "¿Revolviste ANTES¿Antes de añadir la sangre de dragón?"

El brazo del chico se paralizó sobre el caldero, sosteniendo precariamente unos filamentos verdes que había estado a punto de soltar. Hermione intentó evitar que los echase; no estaba muy segura de lo que podría resultar pero sabía que sangre de dragón y fibras de piel de orco no harían buenas migas.

En retrospectiva, no fue muy buena idea.

Neville, asustado, dejó caer los filamentos. Hermione se había colocado delante de él, y cuando la poción explotó, con sorprendentemente poco ruido, salpicando apenas alrededor, fue la única que resultó afectada.

"¿Qué sucede?" la engañosamente sedosa voz de Snape sonó a sus espaldas. "¿De nuevo intentando demostrar que sabe usted más que nadie, señorita Granger? Diez puntos de Gryffindor. Y limpie todo eso. Señor Longbottom, se quedará usted después de las clases y no se marchará hasta que haya realizado la poción correctamente. Usted solo"

Nadie se dio cuenta de que el labio de Hermione temblaba, y de que tenía los ojos fijos en ningún sitio, abiertos con terror, mientras apuntando al suelo murmuraba "Evanesco" y hacía desaparecer los restos.

-

"¿Qué hace aún aquí?" preguntó una voz conocida. Hermione se giró en su dirección, tropezando con un caldero. Consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Snape la miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta; la pose no pareció impresionar en absoluto a la muchacha.

_Si cree que va a poder interceder por ese Longbottom o ayudarle..._

"Ya me iba, profesor" murmuró.

Frunció aún más el ceño. La chica no se movía de donde se encontraba.

"¿A qué espera?"

Hermione esperaba a qué el se fuese a su despacho, pero era obvio que no iba a poder irse discretamente. Maldita sea, sólo aspiraba a salir de allí sin que él la humillase aún más.

Snape observó sus movimientos; actuaba de forma extraña, se movía con una torpeza inusual. Apoyó la mano en las mesas de alrededor, y fue palpando su camino hasta la salida.

Algo hizo 'click' en el cerebro del profesor.

Hermione Granger estaba ciega.

-

"Señorita Granger" dijo, deteniéndola en el umbral.

"¿Sí?" no se volvió.

"¿Qué le ocurre a sus ojos?"

"¿A mis ojos?"

Snape arqueó la ceja y dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes. Hermione pareció presentir que no era buena idea jugar con él. Se giró despacio, y pasándose las manos por el jersey, como si aplastase inexistentes arrugas, se encogió de hombros.

"No... sé. Iba a ver a Madame Pomfrey ahora"

"¿Puede ver?"

"Desde que la poción me ha salpicado, no"

Snape se acercó a ella. Paseó su mano frente a su rostro, en vano. La chica no veía nada. Intentó calmar el pánico; en toda su carrera jamás había ocurrido un accidente irreparable en sus clases. Se frotó la frente, pensando con rapidez.

"Venga conmigo" dijo, saliendo de la clase.

Hermione siguió la voz lentamente, palpando las paredes, con la inseguridad de los que nunca antes han sido invidentes.

Resoplando, Severus Snape la tomó bruscamente por el antebrazo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la enfermería.

-

El regreso a sus habitaciones lo hizo con un extraño nudo en la garganta. Cada paso hacia las húmedas mazmorras lo sintió como si se sumergiese en un fango pesado y profundo. Cerró la puerta tras él, sin sentirse aliviado por la soledad ni por el silencio.

La chica Granger había sufrido las consecuencias de su ineptitud. Cada poción que se preparaba prácticamente en sus clases había sido ampliamente revisada por él y comprobaba que ninguna de las posibles variantes que los Longbottoms varios que tenía por estudiantes pudiesen crear accidentalmente tuviese efectos irreversibles.

Y sin embargo, había fallado. No importa que no hubiese estado en condiciones, debería haberlo previsto. Según Poppy, el caso no tenía ninguna solución. Dio vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado.

Había fallado muchas otras veces, contemplando impotente torturas y matanzas; rostros y nombres se le habían olvidado, pero los gritos no, los gritos nunca se olvidaban. Había conseguido darles un sentido. Cada muerte que no conseguía evitar era ahora un paso más contra el Señor Oscuro. Y ahora ese estúpido accidente; en Hogwarts, en su único refugio.

Se apretó las sienes con el reverso de las manos, clavando los nudillos en los ojos, como intentando hacer retroceder al cansancio.

Distraídamente tomó el reborde arrugado de las cortinas e inconscientemente, intentó devolverlas a su estado original un par de veces, sin éxito. Aparentemente más calmado, estiró los cansados músculos de su espalda. De pronto, se dio la vuelta y salvajemente arrancó la tela de los rieles.

-

Hacía horas que Harry y Ron se habían ido de allí, pero Hermione seguía despierta. No podía creer que devolverle la vista fuese mucho más difícil que hacer volver a nacer unos cuantos huesos; y sin embargo, allí estaba, ciega, horas después del accidente.

Sabía que aún no lo había asimilado. Una profunda congoja en el pecho le decía que en algún momento llegarían las lágrimas, pero aún no podía creer que fuese a quedarse ciega. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, de analizar porqué los ingredientes habían actuado así, sin encontrarle ningún sentido.

"Cariño, deberías dormir un poco" dijo Madame Francesca, una de las enfermeras que poblaban los cuadros de la enfermería.

Hermione asintió. Madame Francesca se sentó en una silla en el borde del cuadro.

"No te preocupes, todo se arreglará."

"Sé que he tenido suerte" Hermione luchó por encontrar las palabras, con voz calmada. "Pero...los exámenes se acercan... y ¿cómo voy a estudiar?"

"Está bien, tesoro, llora si quieres, no debes reprimirte"

"No, de verdad, estoy bien" dijo Hermione. "Podía haber sido mucho peor. Sólo es que estoy preocupada. No he oído hablar de una bruja ciega antes. ¿Y si tengo que... volver? Al mundo muggle, me refiero"

Severus Snape, que llevaba un rato allí esperando a Poppy, no perdió detalle de la conversación. ¿Cómo podía la estúpida muchacha pensar que iban a dejar escapar a la bruja más brillante en generaciones? Oyó como Madame Francesca le decía otro tanto. Bien. Sin duda el ego de la señorita Granger ya estaba satisfactoriamente adulado al oír una vez más lo tremendamente inteligente e importante que era.

La muchacha se secó las lágrimas.

"Gracias" dijo "Lo siento"

"Está bien, cariño, te lo dije. Necesitabas llorar. No debes guardarte todo dentro... el que sí que debería hacerlo es ese amigo tuyo pelirrojo.¡Gritó tanto cuando se rompió la pierna que tuvimos que ponernos todos tapones!"

"¿Es usted la que lleva el pelo regido bajo la cofia, verdad?" preguntó.

Madame Francesca sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver unos dientes relucientes.

"Sí... suelo verte mirándonos trabajar las veces que vienes a visitar a tus amigos"

Hermione sonrió.

"No me gusta excesivamente el Quidditch... a veces me aburro" confesó.

"Oh, yo no entiendo nada de Quidditch... todo lo que sé es que nos da más pacientes que ninguna otra actividad en el colegio"

"¿Y qué es de Madame Jones?"

"Ah... es cierto... estuviste en la enfermería mucho tiempo en tu primer año¿verdad? Mientras ella estaba aquí. Sí, me habló de ti... te recomendó ampliamente. Insistió en que debería haber un retrato tuyo en el Ministerio de Magia, que le pondrías las cosas bien claras a más de uno... Ahora está en la planta de Enfermedades Mágicas de San Mungo. Uno de sus biznietos trabaja allí, y le gusta vigilarle... parece ser que es bastante propenso a los accidentes..."

"Um... conozco a alguien así"

Ambas rieron.

Snape se levantó de la silla, enfermo de escuchar la estúpida conversación, tanto que decidió hablar con Madame Pomfrey al día siguiente, preferiblemente mientras las dos mujeres dormían.

Hermione fijó inmediatamente los ojos en la penumbra, luchando contra el velo de oscuridad que se le había impuesto, sin conseguir ver nada. Snape le devolvió la mirada. Madame Francesca estiró el cuello, pero desde su posición no logró ver lo que la chica buscaba.

"¿Qué pasa, Hermione, querida, hay alguien allí? No he oído nada."

"No, no, deben de ser imaginaciones mías." Su rostro se ensombreció. "Ojalá pudiese leer algo..."

-

Tenía que reconocérselo a sí mismo; la chica resistía con la terquedad de una Gryffindor. Remotamente y muy a su pesar, tal vez eso le había impresionado. Su estupidez también, claro: esos primeros momentos que habían perdido podían haber resultado cruciales.

Se maldijo a sí mismo mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en el techo, incapaz de dormir. Y en algún momento de la noche decidió que no era el mejor y más joven maestro de Pociones de los dos últimos siglos para nada, y que iba a curar a la chica Granger como fuese. Nada que ver con ella, pero le gustaría poder volver a dormir.

Y quién sabe, tal vez la experiencia les fuese de utilidad a los dos. El encontraba una cura a la ceguera; ella... lo que fuera. ¿No había aprovechado la última vez que la habían mandado a la enfermería para hacerse algo en los dientes? Había mejorado notablemente su aspecto. Tal vez pudiese ponerse los ojos azules esta vez, o alguna otra cosa. Qué le importaba.

Con fastidio, se escurrió hacia el laboratorio.

-

Después de estar toda la noche trabajando en vano, no se sentía tan optimista. Pero Severus Snape no iba a consentir que una poción le venciese. Eso no había pasado nunca, y no iba a suceder ahora.

Incluso si para eso tenía que hablar con Granger.

-

La enfermería estaba vacía a esas horas de la mañana. Los cuadros estaban desiertos, excepto por Madame Francesca, que dormitaba en su silla.

Hermione, sin embargo, no dormía.

El profesor la observó. Mantenía la vista fija en la ventana, como si de verdad pudiese ver el horizonte, acariciando ausentemente un viejo libro. Se acercó en silencio, y ella se volvió como el rayo.

"¿Quién está ahí?"

Sin saber por qué, no respondió.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto ella, la angustia en su voz, estirando los brazos en postura defensiva.

Él se quedó quieto. Tal vez el gesto trajo algo a la memoria; tal vez el pavor o el desamparo en su rostro. Se giró y abandonó la sala, como si hubiese visto un fantasma delante de sus ojos.

Hermione jadeaba, intentando controlar el ritmo de su corazón. Alguien había entrado ¿Qué quería de ella¿Por qué no había respondido a sus preguntas? Se sentía sola en la oscuridad. Ante ella bailaban rostros y manos y le parecía oír cuchicheos, como si todo el colegio estuviese a su alrededor burlándose de ella mientras no los veía.

Se levantó, pese a que Poppy se lo había prohibido, y comenzó a tocarlo todo en un frenesí enfermizo: paredes, camas, sillas, hasta que estuvo segura de que no había nadie más en la habitación, a menos que estuviese jugando al escondite. Y volvió a tocar todo una y otra vez, decidida a ubicarse en ese nuevo mundo, y a reconocer las cosas. Continuó palpando hasta que todos los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían, y aún así no paró, concentrada en recordar el tacto de cada piedra, y en encontrar su camino a tientas, pensando en la ceguera como un adversario que pensaba dominar. Cuando Madame Francesca se despertó y le llamó la atención, volvió a la cama sin vacilar ni una sola vez.

-

Severus Snape no era un hombre que despreciase ninguna fuente de información, ni siquiera las muggles. Había oído hablar del Braille. Por supuesto, no había libros mágicos en Braille, puesto que, por lo que él sabía, no había habido un mago o una bruja ciegos desde la invención del idioma. Ya pensaría en algo para eso. Pero primero, y sin saber muy bien por qué necesitaba acallar su conciencia- esta vez no había sido culpa suya de forma directa. Después de todos sus crímenes¿por qué se sentía culpable- se agenció un libro muggle para ciegos. Paseó las puntas de sus dedos por sus páginas, con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en percibir las formas. Tardó todo el fin de semana, dos días con sus dos noches, pero el lunes a la mañana, con amplias ojeras, bajó a desayunar comprendiendo de forma básica el Braille.

-

"Alguien ha venido a verla, señorita Granger, le han dejado un regalo"

Hermione palpó la mesita, hasta que sus dedos notaron el paquete. Lo tomó, y desgarró el papel que lo envolvía.

"Es un... un libro" dijo, confusa. "¿Quién puede ser capaz de...?" lo había abierto, y de pronto una sonrisa de compresión se extendió por su rostro. Madame Francesca, sin embargo, no le veía la gracia.

"¿Quién podría ser tan cruel? Y además un libro en blanco... no te preocupes, querida, no te pierdes nada... no son más que un montón de puntitos blancos."

"No, Madame Francesca¡no lo entiende! Es un libro en Braille"

Madame Francesca vio por primera vez la emoción de vuelta en los ojos de Hermione, y sonrió.

"¿En Braille?"

Hermione se lanzó a explicarle las particularidades del idioma.

Fuera, el Profesor Snape levantó ligeramente la esquina de sus labios, en una especie de sonrisa satisfecha, y se dirigió a descansar a sus habitaciones.

-

Al anochecer, Hermione se sentía frustrada. Llevaba horas intentándolo, se había aprendido cada equivalencia con ayuda de Madame Francesca y aunque ya había conseguido reconocer alguna letra, aún no tenía la sensibilidad necesaria para identificarlas todas.

Era de madrugada, pero seguía intentándolo. Después de todo, ahora no precisaba de luz, así que Poppy no vendría a regañarla, pensó con algo de humor negro.

-

"¿Cómo sigue la señorita Granger, Albus?" preguntó Minerva McGonagall en el claustro de profesores.

"Está bien, Minerva. Pronto podrá salir de la enfermería. Sólo necesita algo de reposo. Dado que no podemos hacer nada por su desgraciada situación, será mejor que se incorpore a su vida cotidiana cuanto antes."

"Estoy preocupada. Por lo que dice Poppy, se pasa el día hablando con ese retrato, y no ha reaccionado aún. Actúa como si todo siguiese igual; apenas duerme, apenas come... Un par de semanas en la enfermería no la matarán; supongo que así al menos descansará."

"Tut, tut..." dijo Albus pensativamente, con una sonrisa maliciosa. "No lo creas, Minerva. Según dice Poppy, a alguien se le ocurrió darle un libro... en relieve, un invento muggle para los invidentes, y la señorita Granger no ha parado hasta conseguir leerlo. Imposible no es una palabra que sea fácil hacerle comprender."

"Un libro en relieve... no es mala idea. Aunque conociendo a la chica, Poppy estará maldiciendo al que haya tenido la ocurrencia. ¿Quién fue?"

"Ni idea" dijo el director, clavando sus ojos en las sombras de la habitación. "Ni idea"

-

Snape rezó para que siguiese siendo así. No sabía qué estúpido impulso le había llevado a dejar el maldito libro encima de la mesilla de Granger; tal vez se sentía culpable por seguir fracasando en la búsqueda de una cura. Se prometió a sí mismo romper su título de maestro de pociones si no encontraba nada. Sabía que no podía responsabilizarse de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor; había aprendido a disociar hace tiempo para no volverse loco. Pero el hecho de que la señorita Granger se hubiese quedado ciega en _su _clase...

El día anterior había venido de una reunión con Voldemort, y no había estado al cien por cien en aquella lección. Pero aún así... algo se le escapaba. Se puso a revisar las posibles combinaciones que pudiesen haber causado el accidente. Y a juzgar por su rostro, no le gustaron nada las conclusiones a las que llegó. Claro que tal vez fuese sólo el dolor de cabeza habitual.

-

"¿Quién anda ahí?" casi con agilidad, Hermione se bajó de la cama, dejando el mueble por medio como protección. "¿Quién es?"

De alguna forma, pese a la forma silenciosa de caminar de su profesor, Hermione sintió su presencia.

"Sshhh, querida, vuelve a la cama y no grites, o despertarás a Dean" dijo Madame Francesca adormiladamente. Dean Thomas había ingresado esa mañana por una quemadura recibida al intentar transfigurar un lagarto en un tintero. Resultó que había recogido el huevo equivocado, y no era un lagarto, sino una cría de dragón. Hermione había intentado trabar conversación con él, aburrida, pero el chico pronto había empezado a comentar las jugadas de Quidditch de Harry o Ron en el último partido. Ahora dormía en la otra punta de la enfermería, aislado por unas cortinas y un hechizo silenciador.

Hermione, cansada, obedeció a Madame Francesca, que se había proclamado su enfermera personal, y apenas la dejaba.

Y de pronto, lo notó de nuevo... había alguien allí. Junto a su cama.

Si hay una cosa que la mente no soporta es lo desconocido, lo que no puede ver, y ni siquiera años de maravillosos milagros mágicos habían preparado a Hermione para el pánico que sintió. Parecía haber aprendido la lección después de tirarse por una trampilla oscura en su primer curso y acabar en una red de Lazo del Diablo que había estado a punto de matarla a ella y a sus amigos, así que alzó los brazos, sus nuevos ojos, hasta que palpó una forma viva.

Los retiró como si se hubiese quemado, pero volvió a extenderlos luchando contra el impulso de taparse la cabeza con las sábanas, y los posó sobre la figura. ¿Por qué no hablaba, por qué no decía nada?

Snape no podía decir nada. No sabía por qué, pero no conseguía hablar ante la visión de patética indefensión contemplada tantas veces antes. La mayor parte de ellas, en las mazmorras Malfoy. Fue como haber retrocedido atrás en el tiempo. Cerró los ojos para no perder el equilibrio, físico y mental.

Las manos de Hermione palparon la extraña túnica, recorriendo los botones uno por uno; sus dedos se habían vuelto más sensibles, y la oscuridad de la noche ya no era un enemigo en su contra; probablemente más bien actuaba a su favor. Si alguien hubiese entrado con luz, Madame Francesca le habría visto. El extraño estaba, probablemente, tan a ciegas como ella.

"¿Quién es?" susurró, aterrorizada. Estaba palpando las ropas de algo vivo, algo que parecía una persona; pero sabía bien que en el mundo mágico, las apariencias engañan.

Tal vez fueron los latidos acelerados del corazón lo que le hizo olvidar sus reparos, pero tentativamente subió hacia arriba. Una vena latía en el cuello; un cuello que no pertenecía a una mujer.

Y sin embargo, el pelo era bastante largo. Hermione lo sintió rozar el reverso de su mano. Tal vez, si hubiese estado más entrenada, su cerebro no habría tardado tanto en procesar la información que le llegaba a través de las manos; pero sólo era ciega desde hacía cuatro o cinco días, y no lo consiguió.

Palpó las mejillas ásperas. La suave aceptación del extraño dejó de pronto de intimidarla, de asustarla; empezó a sentirse cómoda en la oscuridad. Alguien estaba dejando que lo viese como iba a ver de ahora en adelante, y le estaba dando la oportunidad de saber quién era antes de hablar, como hubiese ocurrido en otras circunstancias.

Palpó las formas angulosas y contundentes del rostro, y todo el tiempo algo en su cerebro le molestaba, como si un pensamiento intentase abrirse camino hacia la luz.

Palpo la nariz. Grande, regia, aguileña.

Los ojos se cerraron para que pasease sus dedos a su gusto por los párpados, por la vulnerable zona de los ojos.

Llegó a la boca, tomándose su tiempo, preguntándose si ella hubiese dejado a alguien tomarse esas libertades, incapaz de detener sus manos y su curiosidad, a pesar de que, por todo lo que sabía, bien podía estar tocando a su verdugo.

Había sido _"la rara"_ en su antiguo colegio, ignorando por qué, llorando ante la injusticia de ser reprendida por cosas que no tenían explicación. Había soñado que al llegar a Hogwarts eso iba a cambiar; por fin iba a estar allí donde pertenecía. Se había esforzado en demostrar que ese era su mundo, que era una bruja tan válida como cualquier purasangre; y había seguido siento una extraña entre todos. Un libro y un par de visitas a medianoche le habían hecho pensar que alguien se tomaba la molestia de ocuparse de ella. Que era importante para alguien, sin tener que ver con que fuese la amiga de Harry o de Ron. Si no hubiese estado tan sola, tal vez ahora no estaría allí, tocando a alguien que utilizaba las sombras para esconderse de una ciega. Pero lo estaba, y su imaginación trabajaba a un ritmo trepidante.

Severus Snape estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. Y lo peor de todo, es que no conseguía reaccionar. Hubiese dado dinero por ver la cara de la chica cuando se diese cuenta de a quién estaba tocando. Luchaba por recuperar su tono de voz normal y decir algo, cualquier cosa para evitar seguir con aquel estúpido reconocimiento al que estaba siendo sometido.

Pero no se movió.

Hacía décadas que no sentía un contacto humano amistoso. No recordaba que jamás unas manos se hubiesen posado en su rostro con esa delicadeza. Nadie jamás había llegado más allá de oír su nombre antes de juzgarle. Pero Granger estaba ciega, e ignoraba su identidad, y acariciaba sus rasgos, en su inocencia, con la misma pasión que dedicaría a un amante.

Y como el hombre miserable, despreciable y cruel que era, no osó interrumpir el momento y cesar el contacto, aprovechándose de la ceguera, escudándose en la oscuridad.

Hasta que llegó a los labios. Entonces tomó velozmente las manos de Hermione y las depositó en la cama. En un estado psicológico precario, salió de allí con silenciosas zancadas.

A la mañana siguiente, había conseguido encontrar el sencillo hechizo que había transformado los textos de Encantamientos Encantadores y Pociones y Peligros al Braille, y esa misma noche los hizo llegar a la enfermería. Hermione esperaba despierta, con pronunciadas ojeras y aspecto enloquecido. Le habló. No conseguía recordar las palabras. Sólo que se quedó allí, en silencio, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, escuchándola desgranar sus más oscuros pensamientos, fruto de los temores de la noche, a un desconocido que podía estar o no estar allí.

Sintiéndose un traidor por no revelar su identidad antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-

El curso de séptimo de Gryffindor al competo avanzaba marcialmente hacia la enfermería. Hermione paseaba las puntas de sus dedos velozmente por las páginas de sus nuevos libros, convencida de que provenían del extraño que había ido a visitarla refugiado en las sombras, felizmente ignorante de lo que se le venía encima.

Ron y Harry habían tenido la brillante idea, para animar un poco a Hermione. Poppy había aceptado que fuesen a verla durante media hora; y esa media hora fue la más larga de su vida. Parvati y Lavender no pararon de darle consejos para disimular la falta de visión; finalmente les dio las gracias, y les dijo que no tenía intención de usar ninguno de ellos; la mayoría de sus compañeros se mostraron forzadamente amables, y ella podía oír la compasión en sus voces. La lástima. Aún resoplaba enfadada cuando más tarde el profesor Snape se personó de nuevo en la enfermería.

A una prudente distancia, anunció su llegada.

"Señorita Granger"

Ella dirigió los ojos hacia allí.

"¿Profesor Snape?"

Un ruido afirmativo le respondió.

"Necesito hacerle unas preguntas"

"De... de acuerdo" estar a ciegas era un handicap especialmente peligroso delante de Severus Snape. Hermione estaba segura de que el profesor estaba sonriendo con malicia.

Se equivocaba.

"¿Eligió usted al señor Longbottom como pareja el día en que la poción explotó?"

"Bueno, algo así..."

" 'Algo así' no sirve, señorita Granger. ¿Lo eligió usted o no?"

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, pero se dio cuenta de que la dureza de la voz de su profesor era tan bienvenida como un soplo de brisa después de media hora de soportar la compasión de sus compañeros.

"Neville siempre se pone conmigo. Nadie más quiere, así que en cierto modo, lo elegimos los dos."

"¿Nadie más quiere ponerse con usted, señorita Granger, la alumna con mejores calificaciones?"

Estaba genuinamente sorprendido.

"Me pregunto por qué" dijo, en tono casual.

Hermione enrojeció ante lo que entendió como una ironía.

"Bueno, profesor, parece que ni usted ni yo somos la compañía más apreciada en Hogwarts" respondió con dureza.

"Cuidado, señorita Granger; su ceguera no es excusa." Dijo fríamente "Pues parecía usted muy popular hace unos minutos"

Hermione dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

"Ron y Harry los obligaron a venir. Está claro que no hay como la compasión para hacer amigos y que la gente olvide lo que le interesa olvidar." el tono de cinismo y rabia en su voz le tomó por sorpresa. O tal vez el hecho de ser el recipiente de semejantes declaraciones.

"Estaba bajo la impresión de que no tenía usted problemas de socialización, señorita Granger. Tal vez me haya confundido el hecho de que los señores Potter y Weasley vayan siempre pegados a usted, le ruego que me disculpe" No logró enmascarar del todo la ira con el sarcasmo. Endemoniada Granger. Si supiese lo que es no tener amigos de verdad... si supiese lo que es temer veneno en tu copa cada noche, veneno vertido por la mano que estrechas por la mañana... y se atrevía a quejarse.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula y no dijo nada más.

Snape se preguntó durante un instante fugaz de extraña empatía si tal vez la había prejuzgado. Si Potter y Weasley no tan buenos amigos como parecían. Si no había sido ligeramente subjetivo al percibirla como una burla de sí mismo, como un recordatorio constante de lo que su vida podría haber sido de haber sido las circunstancias diferentes. Recordó la noche anterior. Apartó los pensamientos de un plumazo y se olvidó de ellos como si nunca hubiesen existido.

"¿Tienen usted o el señor Longbottom algún enemigo, hay alguna razón por la que alguien quisiese hacerles daño?"

"La única persona que se me ocurre es Malf... Draco Malfoy"

"Espero que tenga bases para sustentar esa acusación, señorita Granger" amenazó.

"No estoy acusando a nadie, profesor. Usted me preguntó si teníamos algún enemigo. Draco es el único que se me ocurre."

Snape pensaba a toda velocidad. Desgraciadamente, tenía sentido. Era el tipo de iniciación que Voldemort pensaría para el chico Malfoy, acabar con la amiga cercana de Harry Potter, una sangresucia. Y de paso, tal vez con el hijo de los Longbottom. Y también era típico de Draco haber fallado.

"La poción fue saboteada¿verdad, profesor?"

Snape hizo un ruido indefinido en el fondo de su garganta.

"¿Qué fueron¿Alas de hada¿Ojos de escarabajo¿O pétalos de tenántula? No se me ocurre otra opción."

"No estamos en clase, señorita Granger, no es necesario que demuestre que se ha aprendido usted la lección." dijo. Pero añadió: "Sospecho que fueron los pétalos. No hay motivo para que las fibras de orco y la sangre de dragón produjesen ese efecto por sí solos."

"Entonces, la intención era matarme¿no?" dijo con calma.

Snape no respondió. Hermione sólo podía pensar en que la noche anterior alguien se había dirigido allí a oscuras, en una hora en que no podía tramar nada bueno, y ella se había dedicado a tocarle. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser; las imágenes mentales formaban un puzzle amorfo y sin sentido en su cabeza, pero probablemente era alguien con intenciones dudosas. Maldijo su estupidez. ¿Cuánto más iba a tardar en aprender lo que Snape se empeñaba en mostrarle? Se había lanzado rápidamente a imaginarse a su a visitante como alguien noble, y probablemente, lo único que buscaba esa persona era una forma de terminar lo que había fallado con la poción. _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._

Pero entonces ¿por qué no había hecho nada aún, preguntó la voz traidora en el fondo de su cabeza.

Siguieron en silencio unos segundos. Hermione se estiró para alcanzar el agua. Snape no hizo siquiera amago de ayudarla, y la chica lo agradeció había tenido bastantes aspavientos por un día. Desgraciadamente, al devolverlo a su lugar, el vaso chocó contra la mesilla, rompiéndose y derramando el agua sobre los libros.

Angustiada, Hermione intentó rescatarlos del caos en el que la mesita se había convertido, palpando para encontrarlos. Lentamente, Snape se levantó y los alcanzó, pasándoselos. Hermione los abrazó contra sí, olvidándose de esconder lo contrariada que se sentía; notó con pánico cómo las lágrimas retenidas durante tantos días empezaban a aflorar a sus ojos_. No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar delante del profesor Snape._

Pero no parecía tener mucha alternativa. Afortunadamente, la voz de Snape, que sonaba ligeramente asustada, como si lo que más temiese en el mundo fuese tener que soportar los llantos de una adolescente idiota, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Tranquilícese. Sólo son libros."

"No son sólo libros"

"¿Qué son, pues¿Elefantes?"

"Están en Braille"

Y se lanzó a una descripción de lo que era el Braille. Snape la hubiese escuchado sólo por la extraña pasión con la que hablaba. Parecía ser que los temas muggles le apasionaban; había oído que muchos de ellos abandonaban el mundo mágico por la presión a la que se les sometía, recordó de pronto. Tonterías. ¿Qué presión podía tener la señorita Granger, además de pasar todo el día molestando por ahí con sus dos compañeros?

La detuvo; después de todo, conocía los detalles.

"Sé lo que es el Braille, señorita Granger, pero gracias por su más que detallada exposición" dijo secamente.

Eso fue una sorpresa para Hermione. ¿Snape¿Algo muggle?

"¿De dónde los ha sacado?"

"Alguien me los dio" sintió de pronto la necesidad de proteger su secreto común con el extraño.

"¿Quién?"

"Harry" mintió.

Snape tembló de furia. No le importaba que sus esfuerzos no fuesen reconocidos; prefería mantenerse en las sombras, como habitualmente. Pero que el inútil de Potter se llevase sus méritos...

"Qué gran amigo" masculló.

"Lo es" dijo Hermione, desafiante.

"No me cabe duda. Un gran amigo que probablemente casi ha hecho que la matasen. ¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué?"

"No lo sé, profesor" dijo Hermione, cansada de juegos "¿por qué no me lo dice usted? Después de todo, es usted el mortífago"

Snape se levantó de golpe, lívido. Maldijo a Dumbledore por no poder deducir puntos mientras Granger estuviese en la enfermería. Dando unas zancadas, salió de allí.

-

Tres días y tres noches después, Hermione esperaba al amanecer, con el que llegaría el alta y tendría que enfrentarse al reto de las clases en su nueva situación. No había recibido ni un libro más ni noticias de su amigo desconocido, y se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a saber de él. Había logrado convencerse de que era imposible que hubiese querido dañarla; después de todo, había desaprovechado dos oportunidades.

Y de pronto, lo sintió. El miedo familiar se extendió por su cuerpo, pero entonces unas manos fuertes y ásperas alcanzaron las suyas y las posaron en las mejillas angulosas. Con unas rápidas pasadas, Hermione reconoció a la misma persona. Aún así, continuó paseando sus dedos por los rasgos de aquella cara, no tanto intentando descubrir su identidad ya, sino disfrutando del tacto. No quería ponerle un rostro. Había imaginado a cada uno de sus compañeros de curso estando al otro lado, y una y otra vez había sentido ese pinchazo de decepción.

Noche tras noche, había soñado con aquellos rasgos, los había trazado sobre la almohada, pensando que tal vez a lo mejor se estaba volviendo loca, que eran delirios de su mente para protegerla del dolor, que los libros procedían de Dumbledore, que no existían los ángeles guardianes.

Oh, sí, había echado de menos el tacto de esa piel, y temía las palabras cuando llegasen y cayesen como una ducha de agua fría sobre su único consuelo, rompiendo la conexión entre ambos.

Y todo el tiempo, esa incómoda sensación de tener algo en la punta de la lengua.

Snape no pensaba regresar, pero el reto de encontrar una cura era demasiado grande. Y decidió aprovechar la cubierta que estaba seguro Hermione aún no había descubierto, la del silencioso extraño que había invadido sus noches. Si Draco Malfoy había saboteado la poción bajo sus narices había sido un grave despiste por su parte; pensaba curarla, pero no quería que eso fuese del dominio público.

Y de pronto, vio las lágrimas agolparse en los ojos ciegos de la chica por segunda vez en pocos días. _Oh, no, no llores. No, no, no. Malditos sean Merlín y todos sus sucesores, no te pongas a llorar_. Hermione se frotó los ojos con rabia, y toda señal de llanto desapareció. Snape casi suspiró, aliviado.

Procedió a continuar con lo preparado. Sacó un vial y un cuentagotas, y sosteniendo los párpados de Hermione abiertos vertió dos gotas en cada ojo.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Hermione, con un jadeo de impresión.

Snape se limitó a masajear sus párpados sin responder, dando gracias por el silencio al que le obligaba su papel.

Al ver que no iba a recibir respuesta, Hermione se concentró en sentir las yemas que actuaban sobre sus ojos, pensando en quién sería capaz de hacer algo así. Por ella.

"¿Quién eres?"

Nada

"¿Por qué es un secreto? Si hubieses querido hacerme daño, ya podrías habérmelo hecho. No sé de nadie que quisiese ayudarme." Los dedos se detuvieron. "Harry y Ron no pueden venir de noche. Tienen entrenamiento por la mañana." Pensaba para sí en voz alta, y sin darse cuenta, había despertado a Madame Francesca, que observaba la imagen debajo de ella sin decidirse entre la ternura o la furia. Snape la vio a tiempo, y con un rápido movimiento de una de sus manos, lanzó un hechizo silenciador, tan sólo moviendo los labios.

"El resto de los Weasley está lejos, y no eres Ginny. No eres de Gryffindor. No puedes serlo. ¿Tal vez... Ravenclaw? No, no te aventurarías en la enfermería después del toque de queda. ¿Por qué me ayudas? Debes de ser hijo de muggles, al menos uno, para conocer el Braille... aunque el profesor Snape lo conoce, y es un sangre... quiero decir, es hijo de magos, y dicen que estudio en Durmstrang una temporada." De pronto levantó las manos hacia él con urgencia. "Ah" pareció aliviada. "Pensé que tal vez... eras Viktor."

Krum, pensó sobresaltado. Así que los rumores eran ciertos. Snape supuso que Karkarov no había sido demasiado feliz con las noticias.

"Vino a verme. Krum no, Snape"

Sólo silencio.

"Le robé" confesó de pronto, abruptamente, como queriendo que el extraño supiera que había más en ella que la amiga de Harry y Ron, que la empollona que pasaba horas en la biblioteca. Snape se preguntó si le había reconocido, por fin, e intentaba provocarle. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Involuntariamente, apretó sus yemas aún más sobre sus párpados contra los glóbulos oculares.

"Algunos ingredientes para la poción multijugos, en el segundo curso. Queríamos detener al heredero de Slytherin. Quería ayudar a Harry y a Ron. Estaba harta de estar siempre en la biblioteca. Y ellos eran mis únicos amigos... en primero, todos me odiaban, incluso ellos dos, Ron me lo dijo... Luego con toda esa historia de la piedra filosofal..."

Se calló de nuevo. Frente al cómodo silencio de la otra noche, los minutos parecían pasar tensamente, como si hubiese algo que tuviese que ser dicho, y Hermione intentaba llenar los vacíos con palabras vanas, sintiéndose indefensa, la intuición en su mente diciéndole que había algo a lo que estaba haciendo oídos sordos.

Finalmente, miró hacia donde creía que la otra persona estaba y lo dijo:

"Gracias"

Supo que había sido aceptado; las yemas se movían ágilmente sobre sus ojos, su frente, el puente de su nariz, relajando los músculos de su cara. De pronto, el tacto se volvió más firme, y le quemaba en la piel. Los dedos rozaron sus labios y la caricia no tenía nada de clínica.

Snape, con los ojos cerrados, intentaba grabar su rostro, saber cómo sería estar a oscuras. Había vivido experiencias similares; el sol quema las córneas tras días en una celda. El efecto había desaparecido pero el recuerdo de la vulnerabilidad aún permanecía.

No esperaba, sin embargo, que sus manos decidiesen abandonarse a la caricia, ni que los labios de Hermione se moviesen bajo las puntas de sus dedos, acariciándolas suavemente. Su estómago dio un peligroso giro, y retiró la mano, pensando en que no debía, no podía aprovecharse así de la ceguera de la chica. Imaginándose la cara de repulsión que pondría si supiese a quién pertenecían los dedos que serpenteaban por su rostro.

La chica buscó a tientas sus manos, y las devolvió a sus ojos. Él volvió al masaje médico. Continuaron en silencio el resto del tiempo. Cuando terminaron los cinco minutos que restaban, Snape se dispuso a marchar. Levantó las manos, apartándose así de "la visión" de Hermione. Retiró un mechón de pelo de esta que amenazaba con introducirse en sus ojos, y se detuvo colocándolo detrás de la oreja, mientras miraba a la chica con un sentimiento amargo en la garganta.

Observó los gestos que ya conocía; siete años con aquellos cabezahuecas le daban a un espía muchas posibilidades. Se sintió injustamente bendecido por la vida. Al menos, sus errores los había elegido él mismo.

Pensó que tal vez sería mejor si se quedase a monitorizar los efectos de la cura potencial.

Se sentó en la silla, viendo a Hermione intentar luchar contra el sueño, y esperó.

-

Hermione se despertó.

"¿Madame Francesca?"

Nada.

¿Era de día, de noche? No tenía forma de saberlo. Por el frío que sentía, suponía que el amanecer estaba cerca. Oyó una respiración junto a ella. De pronto, una manta. Agradeció el calor, pero no se durmió. Todo lo que había guardado en el fondo de su mente empezaba a salir en el estado apenas consciente en el que se encontraba.

El extraño se desenvolvía a la perfección en la oscuridad. ¿Cuántas personas nictálopes vivían en Hogwarts? Que ella supiese, sólo había una de la que se sospechase que poseía ese extraño don. Los rasgos que había tocado cobraron sentido poco a poco en su cerebro, encajando claramente con una imagen, y la sospecha fue cobrando fuerza. No sintió miedo, ni repulsión, y, para su propia sorpresa, ni siquiera decepción. Sólo recordó la desafortunada conversación de la noche anterior y deseó haberse mordido la lengua. Soltó un gemido de rabia, y una mano corrió a posarse en su frente mientras la otra le tomaba el pulso. Y sucedió que de pronto, la situación había cambiado completamente de perspectiva, como si nunca hubiese sido de otra forma, y se encontró disfrutando del tacto de esas manos, sintiéndose victoriosa al saber a quién pertenecían, y privilegiada, al ser probablemente la única que podía saber cómo se sentían esas manos sobre la piel.

Por fin, las manos se apartaron, y él se puso en pie. Hermione decidió confirmar una última cosa. Tomó los brazos y posó los labios en el reverso de las manos. Tenía razón. Había tocado los rugosos contornos de un dibujo en el antebrazo izquierdo al agarrarle.

Así que el hombre tenía conciencia, incluso aunque sintiese la obligación de esconderla del mundo.

Lo sintió alejarse. Antes de que llegase a la puerta, dijo:

"Gracias, profesor"

Snape se limitó a asentir, aunque ella no podía verlo.

-

Volvió a las clases. Todo siguió igual, tan igual como podía serlo en su nueva situación. Los retratos de las paredes le guiaban el camino. En ocasiones iba a visitar a Madame Francesca, pero la mujer se mostraba esquiva en el tema del visitante nocturno, y afirmaba no haber visto nada. Puede que tuviese que ver con las amenazas de algún profesor de borrarla del lienzo. O tal vez no.

Snape, por su parte, se preguntó como no había visto antes los signos obvios. ¿Tan cegado estaba por el pasado que no veía que la chica no era otra Lily Evans? Lily Evans había sido una bruja brillante, aunque demasiado ocupada con Potter y su banda para explotar sus capacidades. En aquel tiempo, Snape la había despreciado, porque había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para creer la basura propagandística de alguien que prometía darle el tan ansiado poder, el conocimiento, la fuerza. Pero había lamentado su muerte, de la que había sido obligado testigo. Hermione, sin embargo, tenía un potencial extraordinario y no se avergonzaba de utilizarlo; poseía esa maravillosa curiosidad más propia de los niños que tanto lo había irritado durante siete largos años.

Y un día, se despertó con la idea en su mente.

Esa tarde asignó un castigo a Hermione en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, ignorando las miradas indignadas de los Gryffindor; Hermione estaba ciega, y sólo un ser tan vil como él se habría atrevido a castigarla. Le divirtió la idea de que Hermione, probablemente, ardía de furia al pensar en un trato de favor; había conseguido superar las expectativas de todos los profesores, impedida como estaba, mucho mejor que el resto de los alumnos, pero ellos estaban, irónicamente, más ciegos aún.

Severus Snape apreciaba la lucha por el éxito, no a los que lo recogían sus frutos por azar, y no pudo sino lentamente sentir cierta admiración lejana por la muchacha, y cierta amargura, como envidiándole su tesón.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando entró en la oficina. Aunque aún torpes, sus pasos eran más decididos.

"¿Sí?" preguntó suavemente. Él nunca lo había confirmado, pero estaba convencida de que las manos que ahora escribían sobre el papel eran las mismas que habían acariciado su cara semanas atrás.

"Señorita Granger; hay una posibilidad. Puede que no funcione" _otra vez_, estuvo a punto de añadir, recordando el otro intento fallido. "Pero creo que debería intentarlo" dijo, uniendo las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos en forma de triángulo, pensativamente. Cuando la idea se le había ocurrido le había parecido demasiado simple. Luego se maldijo por su lentitud. Obsesionado con una cura que parecía imposible y se le escapaba, había leído cualquier literatura que tuviese que ver con la vista; había llegado a caer en los cuentos de hadas, y en uno de ellos, los ojos del príncipe eran arrancados y las lágrimas de su amada le devolvían la vista. Los muggles tenían extrañas ideas de literatura infantil, pero aún así, eso le dio una idea. Lágrimas. Curativas. Fawkes.

La poción no era difícil. Si conseguían saber qué elementos exactos y en qué cantidades había que neutralizar. Cuáles había causado la explosión.

Se lanzó a interrogar a la chica: el color de la poción, aspecto, textura... Hermione recordaba hasta los más nimios detalles, pensó él con satisfacción. Durante años, se había sentido afrentado por el hecho de que ella hubiese conseguido atravesar la prueba con la había protegido la piedra filosofal; ahora, sin embargo, le parecía justo. Había madera para ser maestra de pociones en aquella cabeza. Lógica, habilidad y perfeccionismo.

Pronto eliminaron la mayoría de los más corrientes; sangre de unicornio y polvo de mandrágora parecían las dos posibilidades a utilizar para contrarrestar los posibles agentes dañinos.

Snape se levantó.

"Iré a hablar con el director."

"Muy bien"

No tardó mucho en volver. Fawkes iba con él.

Prepararon dos viales, uno con cada solución, y finalmente llegó el momento de probarlos. Hermione estaba nerviosa. Sabía que el remedio podía resultar peor que la enfermedad.

Snape se acercó a ella y sosteniéndole el párpado abierto, vertió una gota del primer líquido en el ojo izquierdo. Después, dos gotas del otro líquido en el derecho.

Y posó los pulgares en los párpados y con su expresión más concentrada, masajeó la zona.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío ante la confirmación que esperaba; eran los dedos que tan bien conocía. Y sintió un extraño alivio.

Se preguntó qué quería decir eso.

Desde luego, ni saltó, ni gritó, ni se apartó, notó Snape ausentemente, mientras masajeaba.

"Bien, señorita Granger, ahora abra los ojos despacio. No se asuste si lo ve todo oscuro. He apagado la luz para que no le haga daño si funciona."

Hermione abrió los ojos. De nuevo la negrura familiar. Aunque... el ojo izquierdo parecía haber visto moverse algo. No. Imaginaciones. De pronto, algo pequeño y brillante.

"Es una vela" dijo Snape. Murmurando el mismo hechizo apuntó a otro sitio y encendió otra. Al ver la vista de Hermione girarse hacia allí, sonrió satisfecho.

"¿Cuál ha funcionado?"

"La del ojo izquierdo"

"Sangre de unicornio."

Procedió a ponerle una gota más. Con un movimiento de varita eliminó los restos de la poción anterior en el derecho y vertió dos gotas. Volvió a cerrarle los ojos.

Hermione levantó sus propias manos y las colocó contra las del profesor, acariciándolas mientras sus pulgares trazaban círculos acariciando sus pestañas.

El profesor no se detuvo.

"Señorita Granger" la reprendió en tono amenazante, sin embargo. "Bien, abra los ojos"

"..." susurró ella.

"¿Qué?

"No" dijo suavemente

"¿No?" Repitió él, de forma absurda.

"¿Qué sucederá si veo, profesor?"

"¿Qué está diciendo?" dijo en tono brusco. No tenía ganas de juegos. Estaba muy cansado.

"Prefiero la oscuridad"

"¿Qué tontería es esa¿Prefiere la oscuridad? No juegue con mi paciencia."

La chica retiró una mano y la posó en la mejilla de él. Sonrió; conocía el recorrido de memoria.

"¿Lo ve? La ceguera me ha traído cosas que la vista me ocultaba"

¿Qué le estaba diciendo¿Le estaba diciendo que arriesgaría su propia vista por él? No, posiblemente no. Sacudió la cabeza; loca, la muchacha estaba loca. Y él estaba demasiado cansado para tonterías.

Le obligó a arrancar las manos de su cara. Al principio Hermione no vio nada; pero fiel a su palabra, no se sintió decepcionada. Después de todo, sólo en las sombras tenía una oportunidad de estar cerca de él.

Después, vio la silueta negra.

Su mano tocó la mejilla áspera. Sí, los mismos rasgos. Y poco a poco, su visión se fue definiendo, hasta dejar ver al profesor de pociones al completo.

Se puso de puntillas, y lo besó pudorosamente en los labios.

Severus se preguntó molesto si no era ya demasiado mayor para que esas cosas tuviesen el más mínimo efecto en él.

Parecía ser que no.

De alguna parte de su ser salió la voluntad de retorcer perezosa, resignadamente su brazo en torno al talle de Hermione, y atraerla hacia sí, para besarla con fuerza. Hermione no se apartó abrió la boca, y dejó que su lengua explorase a su antojo, respondiendo suavemente.

Se apartaron, ella aún acariciando su mano. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un tiempo.

"Hermione"

"¿Sí?" fue un susurro.

"Veinte puntos de Gryffindor" dijo "Por robar en mi armario privado."

Ella asintió.

"Gracias"

La oyó salir.

Con el ceño fruncido se sumió de nuevo en sus pociones, irritado por la sensación de que Fawkes lo observaba divertido; estaba convencido de que Dumbledore había sabido que la solución estaba en sus lágrimas todo el tiempo. Y aún así, nada le importaba. No tenía clases con los Gryffindor en los dos días siguientes, acababa de poner a Slytherin veinte puntos por delante y la bruja más brillante del último siglo habría preferido la ceguera a perder su compañía.

Por suerte, reflexionó, no había llegado a ese extremo. Tal vez él hubiese tenido entonces que renunciar a otras cosas igual de importantes. Su privacidad, su sarcasmo. Su dolor. Y ante la idea de Hermione sentada en el sillón de su habitación leyendo un libro mientras lo esperaba, se le antojó que era un cambio poco probable, pero un precio pequeño a pagar.

No se lo dijo ninguna de las noches en que ella se apoderó de esos sillones; le daba el espacio suficiente, sin exigir nada. No le dijo nada en absoluto. Pero era en silencio, y a tientas, como ambos se comunicaban mejor.

-fin-

Esta historia es una ocurrencia repentina fruto de una noche sin dormir (esta). No esta corregida, así que siento si hay algún error. Es un poco... rarita, pero salió así, y me pareció que la podía subir.

La idea vino de una reunión con mis amigos. He aquí un juego que recomiendo.

Se escriben los nombres de los presentes en papeles. Cada uno toma uno diferente del suyo. Entonces, uno por uno, se palpan las manos con los ojos descubiertos. Después, se cubren todos los ojos e intentan localizar, por el tacto de las manos, a la persona cuyo nombre salió en el papel que habías cogido, y cuando la encuentras te agarras a ella y la sigues hasta que ella encuentra a la suya respectiva y alguien te encuentra a tí. ¡Se ven muchas cosas con los ojos vendados!

Un dato curioso. El índice de depresión es mayor entre ciegos que recuperan la visión que entre "videntes" que se quedan ciegos.

PD. Sé que no debería escribir nada sin acabar mis fics primero. Bueno, es un one-shot, y salió así... (mi conciencia me está dando problemas)

Dadle al botoncito y alegradme el día... Por favor...


End file.
